Cumber
CumberDragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, also known as the Evil Saiyan'''His initial moniker before his name was revealed, and his name in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is an ancient Saiyan that appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Forms Super Saiyan Cumber attained the Super Saiyan form at some unknown time prior to his imprisonment on the Prison Planet, and first shows it during his fight with Vegito. While using the form, his hair turns gold and his eyes become green. Unlike other Super Saiyans, he retains his pupils. Golden Great Ape Cumber is able to transform into a Golden Great Ape (referred to simply as '''Great Ape Cumber, like Baby and Broly in the form) by absorbing enough Blutz Waves, either from sunlight reflected off a full moon or from a Power Ball. Cumber possesses a unique variant of the form, as he gains an orange tint to his fur. Cumber retains full rationality while in the form, being able to talk and fight as normal without going berserk like most untrained Saiyans using the form. Super Saiyan 3 Cumber first transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 on the Prison Planet, after his Golden Great Ape form is cancelled by Fu. Like other Super Saiyan 3s, he loses his eyebrows while in the form. Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Full Power is a stronger variant of the Super Saiyan 3 form possessed exclusively by Cumber, which gives him a further increase to his strength. Cumber first attains the form while fighting Jiren with the Core Area Warriors, and continues to use the form in later battles. In the form Cumber's muscles bulge further and gain protruding veins, his eyes become pure white, and his aura grows in strength. Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Evil Saiyan *Désastre Claw Base *Désastre Eraser Super Saiyan *Savage Tyrant Great Ape *Désastre Compress Super Saiyan 3 *Hard Désastre Eraser Super Saiyan 3 Full Power *Hard Désastre Eraser Cards *UM2-SEC3 (Evil Saiyan) *UM3-59 *UM3-SEC2 (Super Saiyan) *UM4-67 (Great Ape) *UM4-72 (Evil Saiyan) *UM5-49 (Super Saiyan 3) *UM5-CP7 (Super Saiyan) *UM7-59 (Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *UM8-CP8 (Super Saiyan) *UM9-59 *UM10-CP6 (Normal/Super Saiyan 3) *UM10-OCP4 (Normal/Great Ape) *UM12-HCP1 *PBBS5-09 *PCS10-12 *PSES8-07 *PSES10-07 (Great Ape) *PUMS5-20 (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *PUMS6-08 (Super Saiyan 3) *UMDS-04 (Normal/Great Ape) *UMP-29 *UMP-39 *UMP-43 (Great Ape) *UVPJ-12 *UVPJ-20 (Normal/Super Saiyan 3) *UVPJ-32 (Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Cumber (under the Evil Saiyan name) appears as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission. Super Attacks *Disaster Claw Abilities *Incarnation of Evil Levels Story Mode *A Mysterious Threat Appears! Arcade Mode *Prison Planet Saga Mission 11 *Prison Planet Saga Mission 13 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks Evil Saiyan *Désastre Claw Base *Désastre Eraser Super Saiyan *Savage Tyrant Great Ape *Désastre Compress Passive Skills Evil Saiyan *Evil Willpower Base *Evil Heat *Looming Evil Super Saiyan *Evil Contact Great Ape *Evil War Cry Levels SDBH World Mission: Prison Planet Saga *Rampage of the Evil Saiyan! (Evil Saiyan) *The Evil Saiyan's True Form! Gallery Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM1 - Cumber.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM1 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM2 - Cumber.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM2 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM3 - Cumber 1.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM3 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM3 - Cumber 2.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM3 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM3 - Cumber 3.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM3 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM4 - Cumber 1.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM4 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM4 - Cumber 2.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM4 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM4 - Cumber 3.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM4 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM4 - Cumber 4.png|Dragon Ball Heroes UM4 Trailer Carddass - Prison Planet Pop Profiles 1 - Evil Saiyan.png|Carddass Website - Prison Planet Profile Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Evil Saiyan.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Evil Saiyan.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - UM2-SEC3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card UM2-SEC3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Evil Saiyan.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Evil Saiyan.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Art - Evil Saiyan References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Arcade Bosses Category:Switch Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Mask Wearers Category:Saiyans Category:Pages with Quotes